shattered memories
by halo11791
Summary: Waking up on a new world and with no memory, Hunter finds himself in venoman-held Macbeth in the middle of a cornerian campaign to free the planet. With venoman troops and mercenaries around every corner, and the daughter of a Macbethen general they're hunting for, he must get to Last Hope, the last safe haven on Macbeth. But the venomans aren't the only thing they're running from.


_A.N: There is none. Okay there it, and it's just to review, because it never hurts to improve. And yes, that was a terribly worded summary._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Quick escalation.**

_Pain_

That was all he felt as he regained consciousness. He opened lifts up his head, only to bring it back down as a massive headache struck. Bringing his head back down to the ground, he closed his eyes and slowly lost consciousness again.

* * *

_Several minutes later... (Or about 30 minutes... give or take)_

* * *

He regained consciousness to find his headache partially gone and a jabbing pain on his side. As his head cleared, he realized that the pain was only coming from side right. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to his hip, and to his horror, almost the entire right side of his pants were dark crimson with blood and his leg partially ripped apart.

'Holy crap! How did that happen?! Okay, calm down, ju-' He thought, but is interrupted by another voice in his head.

"'By seria you're alive Hunter! Don't do that again!'" The voice in his head said. Hunter felt that the voice is familiar somehow, but couldn't make out why, until he hears the voice still talking."'-And I repeat! Don't ever try to so that again without a crystal, you'll kill yourself!'" the voice said.

'Uh-huh, okay' Hunter thought, but was only met with silence from the voice.

"'...You don't remember anything do you?'" The voice asked.

"Yes I do," Hunter said, hoping that the voice in his head believed him, and thinking whether or not the voice was a hallucination from blood loss.

"'Oh really? Then what's your birthday?'" The voice asked, with a hint of a sarcastic tone. That was what hit Him the most, he couldn't remember anything!

'this is starting to turn out like one of those cheesy, badly written stories' he thought.

"'You do know that I can hear your thoughts right?'" the voice said,

'oh...fuck.' He thought, 'but still, this has me feeling we're in a story that's being written by a newbie author'.

"'Don't get off track hunt, get up, take in your surroundings, and check if your wounds 'still leaking'". He thought about about it and slowly rose his head to see that he's in a forest clearing, other than that, it wasn't much.

Looking down his body, he sees that (other than his bloody right side) he's wearing military BDU pants and a T-shirt with a vest. He then noticed the rifle laying next to him. The rifle resembled a regular military bolt-action rifle, nothing else special about it. 'well, that's gotta do for now. Now about the GIANT FUCKING WOUND!' he thought, then turned over on his back and noticed the unusually long and fluffy tail. 'what the? Since when did I- Wait a sec...' He thought, then had a _'wonderful'_ idea, so he began to pull up his sleeve, which revealed an fur covered arm. The fur was interesting in itself, it was mixes of light brown, dark brown, and the occasional specks of white, it is also patterned with large spots. '...well that answers the reason. Wait what was I about to do? Oh yeah, the wound' He thought, and and he looked down at it to check for bleeding of infection, but to his surprise, it was fully healed. Even his leg, which was almost entirely severed off, was entirely healed.

'"Wow, You took that long to check your wound. If you were human, you would've died and that would've been bad.'" The voice in his head said sarcastically, "'Oh well, let's get go-.'" A scream all of a sudden pierced the air, interrupting the two out of their talk.

"That's not good, shall we?" hunter asked, already getting up and ready to go.

"'What choice do I have, I'm part of you, remember? I'm in yo mind son! OOOOOOOOOOOHHH!'" The voice said. Rolling his eyes, he began to check the rifle, "'Do you even remember how to use that?'" The voice asked,

"Kinda, but let's get to whoever screamed" Hunter said. As he finished up checking the rifle, he noticed that he only has 20 shots left for said rifle. "looks like I gotta make each shot count" He said to himself, just as he hears something move through the underbrush to his right, causing him to tense up and ready the rifle towards the sound.

He crouched there for several tense seconds, then the noise stopped. He got up and slowly walked over to the bush where the noise stopped, rifle at the ready. 'this better not be that cliche thing where the unknown thing jumps out at the person' he thought,

"'Now don't you jinx the situation buddy, and yeah, it kind of does,'" The voice in his head spoke, but as he listened to it, the rustling began again, and then something crashed into him.

Caught by surprise, he threw whatever was on him off to the side and aimed his rifle to it. He was surprised at what he saw, instead of a cliche horrible monster, it was a person. The person pretty much looked like some sort of anthropomorphic canine. He began to blush immensely when he looked at the person's chest, and noticed that it was a she. He immediately looked away, only to hear more noise coming from the bushes. He just turned his rifle towards the noise just as two armor-clad figures emerged from the bush.

"Found her, looks like one of the mercs caught her," One of the figures said.

Hunter began to think of a plan as the first figure was talking to someone on his communications device, the second figure began to move to the girl. 'Great, if I target the guy walking to her, the other guy will call for backup. If I attack THAT guy, the other one might use her as a hostage or kill her instantly...damn' he thought, then he remembered the holsters. 'I'm so fucking stupid! wait, why do I have two holsters?' He thought, 'Never mind, I gotta find a way to take them both out quickly without alerting anyone el- OH SHIT, HE'S BEEN TALKING TO ME THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!'.

"Hey kid, you listening? Or are you out of it?" The soldier said,

"Sorry, I am now. So what did you say?" He asked, noticing for the first time that the soldier was in almost all black armor, and what caught his attention most, was the futuristic-looking assault rifle he held.

"I asked you a question, you gonna have you turn with her or not?" the person said, "you caught her for us, we just want to repay you."

"Sure, I'll take a turn with her," Hunter said, trying to hide his disgust at what they were gonna do to her. 'Looks like I can just get away with her when I "go at it" with her... I really feel like I gonna regret it later.' He thought, "well, let's get started then," he said to the soldier, who just began to lead him towards a tree. To his surprise, behind the bushes was a hill with a small cave near the bottom. As he stared stupidly at the cave for missing it somehow, he began to hear struggling to his left. Looking towards the sound, he was immediately greeted with the sight of the girl bound and gagged in front of him.

"Well, we'll leave you to your business, have fun, and don't forget to make it quick, we need to get her back to base," one of the soldiers said and they began to walk towards the mouth of the cave. As soon as they were out of sight and hearing, he turned to the girl and walked over to her. As he neared her, he saw that she was looking at him with total fear in her eyes, which caught his attention due to their color, which are almost a sky blue. It gave her almost a look of childish innocence. The look alone caused his anger to rise up.

"'keep it under control hunt, just cut her loose and get both your asses out of there before they find out and torch your ass,'" The voice said, which Hunter reluctantly agreed to. He drew his knife and began to walk towards the bound girl. As he neared her, she started trying to scoot backward only to hit the cave wall, then she just laid there trembling at what was she thought was gonna happen to her. When he got close enough to her, he began to reach for her bound feet, she began to try to kick him in the face. He instinctively recoiled back in surprise, fur standing on end. As he began to regain his composure and flattened the fur on his tail, he had to think of a way to get her out of harm. Then he noticed the utter fear in her eyes.

'Great, she's scared out of her mind, there's almost no time left to get away, and th- Aw fuck, that's what she's scared about, and what she was looking at,' He thought, as he slowly began to raise his hands in the air. While he was thinking, one of the soldiers had snuck up to them and pointed the barrel of his gun to hunter's head.

"I knew we shouldn't trust you. Well, looks like you're going to base with us, now get up," The soldier said, and he began to jab Hunter in the back of his neck to get him to stand up.

'Apparently, jabbing a guy in the back of their neck with a gun is a good indicator for them to get up and walk a few feet away to kill them,' Hunter thought. As he got up, he quickly spun around and quickly hit the weapon out of the soldier's hand, as soon as he did that, he un-slung his rifle and swung it like a club at the soldier, and felt it connect. He then hit him again with the butt of the rifle to make sure he stayed down. As soon as he went down, he heard a strange noised at the entrance, turning towards the noise, his eyes widened as he saw the other soldier aiming his rifle at him.

* * *

_A.N: Well, that's the first chapter out, I'll try to update as much as I can, but a-OOH! Shiny thing!_


End file.
